Stay Tuned for Eerie Indiana
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Things in Eerie Indiana are weird again when a fan of the TV show ends up in Eerie but what happens when the mayor finds her?
1. She fell from the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Eerie Indiana it belongs to NBC. As well as the creators Jose Rivera and Karl Schaefer. Belive me if I did own it the show would have been on the air for more than two years. Dianne Marshall I do own and she is copyrighted by me so if anyone would like to use her and other stories please ask. Thank you.

Stay tuned for Eerie Indiana

Chapter 1: She fell from the sky

(A girl falls down and lands on top of Dash X who is sleeping in a large wooden shed)

Dash X

Hey! What's the big idea?!

Girl ( gets over of him)

Sorry. (notices him for the first time) O my god…. O my god… (looks around frightened) Where am I? And why do you look like Dash X from Eerie Indiana?

Dash X

You're in my shed and the reason I look like Dash is because you're talking to him, lady.

Girl

That's impossible that would mean I'm in Eerie Indiana.

Dash X

What's so hard to believe?

Girl

I don't believe this… I won't till I see proof.

Dash X

You want proof… follow me.

( they exit and go to the town sign… Dash takes out a flash light and shines it on the sign)

Girl (looks at sign)

Eerie Indiana population 16,661… I'm in Eerie Indiana… I'm in EERIE INDIANA… this is not good… this is very bad… I need to get back I mean what if the mayor finds out. He loves cover ups he'll make up some lame excuse to get rid of me I'll never go home… Dash, What direction does Marshell Teller live in?

Dash X

Why do you want Teller? Listen… relax you have nothing to worry about I'm here

Girl (scarcastically)

Right… like I'm gonna trust a boy who would send him grandmother up the river for a dime!

Dash X ( ticked off)

You could at least be grateful that I'm offering to help you out… I'm not usually this generous.

Girl

I know… you see I… I'm from another world… I um… I'm a fan of this show… in my world this is an old TV show from like the early 90's that they later made a spin-off of. But this one is better. My name is Diane Marshall.

Dash X

You already know me.

Girl

Yea… and thank you.

Dash X

Come on… you can spend the night in my shed.

Girl

Thank you, Dash. You should be this nice more often.

Dash X

Ah… too much work.

Girl

Whatever.

( they exit… enter a man in a trench from behind the sign)

Man(on a cell phone)

Sir, I have the intruder… don't worry she won't leave Eerie… she's with the gray haired kid I'm sure we can get him to keep her here for a price… yes… good evening, sir.

( black out and comes up on the Teller house the next day… it's mid afternoon)


	2. Just a normal day in Eerie

Chapter 2: Just a normal in day Eerie

Marshall (to readers)

Well so far things in Eerie are normal which is just not normal. At this point Simon and I would have something to investigate but today nothing… (to Simon) Why is nothing happening today?! Give me zombies, monsters, something!

(Enter Syndi)

Simon

Well there you go, Mars… your sister is freaky enough

Syndi

Hey!

Marshall

Nice try but that is not what I'm looking for… come on, let's go to the World o stuff

Simon

I'm right behind you.

( they exit… at the world of stuff Dash and Diane are sitting at a booth sipping sodas and talking)

Dash X

So… tell me more about this Family Guy thing

Diane

Ok… um… well one of my favorite episodes is the time the baby his name is Stewie killed his mom and took over the world… but I have a lot of other favorites too like the time the dog Brian confessed that he loved Stewie's mom her name is Lois. And then the time he threw himself at her. That was sooo funny.

Dash X

Sounds like an interesting show

Diane

I love it

(Enter Marshall and Simon)

Simon

Does Dash have a new girl friend?

Marshall

I guess so.

( they pass by but Dash does'nt pay attention)

Dash

So, Marshall how you feeling today?

Marshall

I'm fine thanks, Dash

(Dash looks up at Marshall)

Dash X ( disappointed)

O, Teller I didn't hear you and your side kick come in… I was not speaking to you… I was speaking to this lovely young lady here… my new friend Diane Marshall.

Diane

Hi, Mars… it's nice to meet you.

Marshall

Marshall Teller… nice to meet you too?

Simon

Hey, how did she know your nickname?

Diane

Guessed, Simon. ( covers her mouth)

Simon

How did you know my name is Simon?

Diane

Because I'm stupid and I can't keep my cover. (looks out and sees Mayor Chisle coming so she ducks down)

(Enter Mayor Chisle)

Mayor Chisle

Good morning, boys. How are the paranormal investigations going?

Marshall

Fine, sir.

Simon

Yea fine, sir.

Radford

So, what brings you to the World o stuff Mayor Chisle? Could I get you anything?

Chisle

Just a diet soda… I'm actually here on important business. There is a very dangerous criminal who has recently come to Eerie… she goes by the name Marshall… Diane Marshall… has any one by that name been in here today?

Radford

There was a Diane Marshall here earlier. ( Diane sneezes from all the dust from under the table)

(Chisle looks under the table)

Chisle

Diane Marshall

Diane

I'm not Diane Marshall… you must be mistaking me for someone else.

Radford

But you told me you were…

Dash X

Sir, none of us have ever heard of Diane Marshall.

Chisle

O really ( takes out $500)

Dash X

O my… ( turns to Diane) Sorry, but you knew you shouldn't have trusted me. That's her take her away!

Marshall

Wait no… she's not a criminal she's my cousin.

Chisle

Kid, this girl is very dangerous you do not want her in your life now stay out of official business. ( whistle and a cop comes in)

Diane

I'm telling you I'm not Diane Marshall! I'm not her! ( they take her away)

Simon

Looks like we finally got some weirdness.

Dash X

Have fun, boys.

Marshall

How could you do that to your own girlfriend!

Dash X

She wasn't my girlfriend I met her last night.

Marshall

Still, what if it was you?

Dash X

I would never trust me in the first place no matter how nice I was being… excuse me.

(Dash exits)


	3. Reserved for Cancellation

Chapter 3: Reserved for cancellation

Radford

You can't fight business.

Marshall

Yes we can… come on, Simon.

( they exit… later that day they sneak over to the mayor's house)

Mayor: Good night… don't stay up too late! (laughs at his own joke)

(Marshall and Simon enter)

Marshall

Now what do we know about this… Dash met this girl last night… but somehow they are like the best of friends

Simon

But he sold her up the river. The mayor was after her and claims she was a dangerous criminal. But Eerie has never had a crime problem before.

Marshall

Exactly and we're gonna find out what's going on here.

Diane's voice

Hello… Hello… Marshall… Simon… Hello… Marshall … Simon

Marshall

Do you hear that?

Diane's voice

Marshall… Simon… can you hear me?

( they follow the voice and go over to the TV… Simon notices first)

Simon… o thank god

Simon

Marshall… over here.

( Marshall goes over to the TV)

Marshall

Whoa… I've seen some weird things but this…

Diane

Believe me it gets stranger.

Marshall

It usually does… so what's the story.

Diane

I'm from another world where you guys are characters on an old TV show. I'm not even sure how I got to Eerie but I know all about you guys. And I felt really bad for you Simon after the Mr. Wilson incident. Anyway, the mayor found out and decided to hush it up by holding me prisoner in his TV… could you guys get me out… there should be a button on the remote.

( they start looking for a remote and Mayor Chisle enters holding the remote)

Chisle

Looking for this boys?

Marshall

Mayor Chisle, you have to let her go… you have to let her go home.

Mayor

I don't think so. Intruders in Eerie are not acceptable and she needs to be punished now why don't you boys go home and forget this happened.

Simon

Aren't you afraid we'll tell everyone your scheme.

Mayor

No one would believe you.

Marshall

He's got a point but we aren't leaving without Diane…

Mayor

Fine then… hope you boys like TV. ( he points it at them and they end up in the TV with Diane… Enter Dash)

Dash X

Hey, Mayor ( punches him and knocks him out and then take the remote presses the button to let them out and they leave)

Diane

You have such a conscious don't you?

Dash X

Well, I guess I like you.

( they go back out to the Eerie sign)

Now, stand right there.

Diane

Bye, guys. Good luck.

( Dash presses a button and Diane ends up in front of her computer)

Diane

Well, that was the weirdest Eerie Indiana ever

Simon

You're telling us.

Marshall

This is odd

Dash X

Opps… well whatever.

(Diane turns around)

Eerie Indiana population 16658…

Marshall

So, what do we do while we're here?

Dash X

Teller, you think too much just enjoy it.

Marshall

Dash told me to just enjoy it and usually I don't listen to him but I think I will this time. So, we might never get back to Eerie Indiana but you know what that's just fine with me.

This is Marshall Teller and if you've seen this you now know all the mysteries of Eerie Indiana. Good night.

THE END


End file.
